The Charms of the Dwarves
by sheisstarlight
Summary: A human female has a band of Dwarves enter her village and finds her life forever changed. Second person narrative between Kili/reader and Fili/reader. Contains explicit content. THIS PIECE IS LIKELY TO CHANGE to be told from a third person narrative POV, and have some plot points altered. This is my first attempt at a fic. I always appreciate constructive criticism.
1. Prologue

**I felt like this story needed a prologue! {Sorry to those who read part 1 first}. This entire story will have a prologue, followed by three main 'parts', and an epilogue. (I will be posting part two later this week)**

**The Charms of the Dwarves: Prologue: They Came From the North**

Far off in the distance something catches your eye, a slow moving trail of tiny dots just over the horizon. You squint in the mid-morning light, shading your eyes with your hand to try and get a better view, but from this far away they only look like ants walking single file down the hill. The day is just beginning, and there is much work to be done in the village, so you tell yourself not to be distracted so easily. Then something glints in the sun, as if a jewel were being held up to a light and spun around, creating many silver prisms that dance in the air. You can no longer ignore this, someone, or something, is approaching the village.

You drop your pales of water where you stand and run to tell your father. Though as you near the cottage, you notice many others are gathering in a circle near the gates, pointing and muttering.

"What's going on? Who are they?"

There is no answer from anybody, and people are clearly afraid of the oncoming strangers. You keep an eye firmly fixed on the procession, clearly outlined figures now, with heavy coats and boots and swords swinging at their sides. These men are like nothing you have ever seen before; small in stature, fierce in expression and arrogant in their stride. They are almost at the gate, there are at least ten of them, and they look weathered and worn, carrying large satchels filled with weapons and wealth still shining in the sun. You look to your father who is now standing next to you.

"Who are these men, father?"

He grimaces and spits at the floor.

"Dwarves".

You have been given the chore of tending to the gardens, one which you are very pleased with, as you have had your share of milking cows for the week. You take your shoes off and sit on the ground, ready for the task ahead, when all of a sudden you are distracted by foreign voices. You sit on your knees to look over the fence, and there they are, the dwarves, bargaining with your father.

"I would be very grateful for any work you have to give us, for we have barely eaten or slept and have been travelling for days, finding nothing along the way. We have found that most have now forgotten how to give dwarves hospitality."

This dwarf must be the leader; he looks dark and formidable, a most stern disposition. You father has his arms folded, you have never seen him like this, no doubt torn between sending these untrustworthy folk away yet knowing the village could greatly benefit from their hand.

"It is true that we have much work to be done here, but how much and how long that will last ten capable dwarves, I do not know. As for a place to lay your heads, we only have the barns, but food we have aplenty for those who are willing to put the work in to produce it."

The stern dwarf sidles from foot to foot, mulling over what he has heard. Then looks up and smiles.

"We are happy to sleep in a barn; we have slept on rocks long before now, and this talk of food makes us eager to get started. As soon as we have finished the work, we will be on our way. We are looking for a few decent nights rest at the most. Do we have a deal?"

"Deal. What is your name?"

"My name is Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, and these are my close friends and relatives".

"Welcome, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain to our village, may your stay here be merry and fruitful."

The day has slipped into dusk, and as you finish watering the last of the plants, the sun dips under the hill. After the dwarves had finished their deal, they scattered to different places around the village, and you haven't seen one since. Ready for supper and sleep, you put your shoes on and begin to walk home. The breeze is warm and fresh on your skin, yet feels different somehow.

As you look up, you catch a glimpse of one, a dwarf, chopping wood behind the one of the barns. Curiosity brimming over, you decide to sneak up and have a closer look. Tip-toeing behind the barn, you slowly tilt your head to see around the side, the dwarf none the wiser of your position. He is small and dark like the leader, but younger and happier in his manner. His muscular arms glisten from the depth of his labour, and as he chops the last of the wood, he looks up to the sky, letting the sweat run down his temples. You suddenly breathe, realising that you hadn't for some time, and quietly walk away for fear of him finding you out.

You arrive home a little late, trying to think of an excuse, but no one asks. Your sisters are squabbling over their dinner, your father is asleep in his chair, and there is a kitchen to tidy. Wanting nothing more than to rest, you walk straight into your room, wanting to escape it all. Collapsing on your bed, the moon shines in through the window, bathing the room in a dreamy haze. You try to sleep, unable to even consider eating anything, and close your eyes.

You can see him, his arms rising up to cut the wood, the logs breaking apart in an almighty collision. You can feel yourself becoming warmer, damper, and you slip your hand underneath the blanket to release yourself of all this newfound desire. Rest comes swiftly this night as you think of him working, and of him sleeping on his bed of hay not far from you.

They came from the north, the people are saying, and you wonder how long they will stay.

4


	2. Part 1

**The Charms of the Dwarves Part 1: Kili**

Gazing out of the window, you hadn't even noticed that the night had gently crept in. The room is dark, and it comforts you to be hidden, if only for a while. You are trying to forget the past month, for it has been a hard one, and you have been consumed by feelings of confusion and guilt.

Until the dwarves came passing through your village, you were a simple farmer's daughter, happy with your lot, never questioning anything. Though ever since those strangers came, you have been restless, prone to darker thoughts; ripe fantasies that make you feel ashamed.

There is a knock at the door. But it is late? Father is away at work, and you were supposed to be alone this night. Another knock. This time it is louder, and it pounds at your very bones. You slowly walk towards the entrance, not sure what to expect.

You pull open the door so fast that it sends a wind through the visitor's long dark hair. It is him, Kili, that beautiful face you have been trying to forget. He looks weary, probably spent from a hard day's labour in the village. He and his brother have been here for months now, yet you have barely spoken to either of them. What does he want at this hour? You try to speak first with some quick, sharp, one line of dismissal, but he gets there first.

"I need to see you"

Your body is fire and ice: confused at how you can be both angry and elated to see him at the same time.

"And here you are"

"I couldn't put this off any longer, I don't know if it is right to come to you like this...I'm sorry, I'm probably not making any sense"

"Go on"

"At least let me in, I'm freezing out here!"

"No. I don't have to do anything of the sort. I don't know you. Now what do you want with me?!"

"So you know that I want something from you"

He flashes a devilish smile, and your knees feel heavy. You hate everything about this, his arrogance, his nerve. But at the same time you want it, and you want to let him in.

"Well, what's it to be?" He teases, folding his arms against the harsh wind outside.

You convince yourself that it is indecent to leave someone standing at your doorstep; and let him in.

He thuds into the kitchen in his heavy boots, treading mud and water everywhere until finding a seat.

"Thank you for letting me in, it's much nicer in here"

"Have you really come here just to tell me how nice my house is, mess up my kitchen and disrupt my evening?! Now you have...you have forced me to invite you in, which I think is highly inappropriate, we hardly even know each other! Now tell me what is so important that couldn't wait any longer or please leave!"

"Fine!"

Kili lowers his gaze, his expression turning from angry to thoughtful.

You walk across the room with arms folded and head spinning, you can feel yourself unravelling, that spiral sensation as if someone were ripping at your bodice. His eyes follow you as you find your seat, and you try to look vacant for fear of him knowing how you really feel. Silence. You look down but can feel his gaze burning you.

"I have to leave this place soon. Unless there is more work"

"You have come here to tell me that you are leaving? What a gentleman you are! I don't have any work for you here"

"I haven't come here to ask for that. Look, I don't want to leave. I like it here. I think there is much to stay for."

Your heart beats faster.

"Well I don't think there is anything to stay for. You dwarves have long outstayed your welcome. There is nothing more for you to do here."

"One thing in particular. To stay for I mean."

You are frozen. One more word from him and you could lose all composure.

"You aren't making any sense, and I have things to be getting on with, my father expects a clean house when he returns, something which you are determined to make harder for me. "

You motion to the door.

"Wait. I'm making a mess of this. Alright, I'm going to be honest. I have been working here for some time now, and every time I see you, I want to... I want to hold you close to me. I can't stop thinking about you!"

Your heart melts. You look at him, not moving, barely breathing. His face reddens and he shifts in his chair, never taking his eyes from you.

"I know you want me too, and you have tried your best to avoid me all this time."

He knows everything. Was it always so obvious? You can feel yourself crumbling, and there is nothing else to do but be honest with him.

"Yes of course I want you too! You're not like anyone else I have ever known! And I don't even know you! But I also don't know if I can believe you?! How do I know you have not just come here to take advantage of me...a poor farmer's daughter, too stupid to see through the charms of dwarves!"

"It isn't like that!"

"Then what is it like?"

"Let me show you!"

With that he strides across the room and picks you up, and you wrap your legs around him. You are amazed at his strength, and as he looks deep into your eyes, he kisses you fiercely. His mouth is soft and his beard is coarse and you are on fire. You tilt your head back and he kisses your neck, holding you up against the wall with his capable arms.

"Take me in there"

You motion to your own room, and he smiles and kisses you again. Kili kicks the door open and carries you to your bed. He lays you down carefully, as if you were made of glass, and lies down next to you. His hands are rough but you don't care, and he caresses your face and holds your chin as he kisses you intently, his tongue darting in and out of your mouth, occasionally stopping to bite your bottom lip. His hand moves down your neck, and he lavishes kisses upon it, sucking on your skin, no doubt leaving marks that will show the next morning. His hair drapes over your face, and his scent intoxicates you, it is musk and earth. Then you take his face in your hands, and run your fingers through his hair.

"I have wanted you for so long" he whispers in your ear, his hot breath tickling and tantalizing your skin.

"Then have me"

And with that, he kisses you harshly, and slowly moves his hand down across your breasts to find your buttons. His fingers gently loosen the clasps from their loops one by one, at first revealing the white tops of your breasts, then growing impatient and pulling open your bodice to reveal your hard nipples. He caresses them, encircling each one with his stubby fingers, then cupping his mouth around them and licking them. His hand moves down the slope of your stomach, and rests just under your hip bones, gently stroking your quivering skin.

You decide it's time to tease, and roll over on top to straddle him. His coat is heavy and fastened tightly, but you manage to open with a few tugs to reveal a chest of coarse dark hair. You kiss him all the way down to his groin, feeling him stiffen as you go, and push yourself downwards to the end of the bed. Unfastening his trousers, you reveal his erection, throbbing and waiting. You lick up and down the shaft to the top where he has already seeped a little; and he lets out a moan as you flick the end of his cock with your tongue, finally giving the length of it a deep-throated suck.

Driven crazy, he gets up and pushes you down on to the bed, lying beside you again. His hand slips beneath your skirts, travelling higher until finding your opening. His fingers part the lips and are met by an overwhelming wetness, slipping his finger inside to play with your clit. You whimper with the pleasure of it all, and you want him inside you. Feeling your orgasm approaching, you take his hand away, and he rolls onto you and thrusts himself inside you. You cry out, not from pain, but from the sheer pleasurable size of him. He fucks you hard, all the while kissing your neck and breasts. You push your hands on the bed post, and open your legs as wide as you can and he goes even deeper. Every part of your being is stretched to its full capacity, every need met, every desire sated. The fucks intensify and as you watch him grinding above you, you come together in a fierce explosion.

He is still inside you, his head resting on your chest, he is a quivering mess. You are limp, spent, and in a haze. As you open your eyes, he smiles at you, and kisses you once more.

7


	3. Part 2

**The Charms of the Dwarves: Part 2: To Leave**

He leaves through the back door, veiled in darkness, and you let go of his hand to bid him farewell. You can hardly believe what has happened, and you close your eyes and breathe in the crisp night air. The events play back in your mind, and you smile and wrap your arms tightly about yourself. Then you feel his soft lips against yours again, his hand on your cheek again, he has come back for more. He pulls you close, his hand pushing in the small of your back, and you feel as though you will never be able to pull away. You imagine what you must look like, entwined in the doorway, and you feel giddy with the realisation of it all. Then you reluctantly pull away, for you know that dawn is fast approaching.

"You must go. Morning will be upon us soon, and the village will not look kindly on me courting a foreigner. Especially a dwarf!"

You give him a kiss to last him until next time, and he looks deep into your eyes, as if he were looking at the very core of you.

"Until next we meet. Which I hope will not be too long."

And with that, he walks off into the night, the moon lighting his way back to where he sleeps.

You awake to the sound of your father shouting your name. The night and all its pleasures are over, and you struggle out of bed to face the harsh light of day.

"What is it father?"

"All this mess, where did it come from?! There's mud everywhere! Your sisters will be coming back from their aunt's today, and they'll be messing up the house all over again. I thought you'd have at least kept the house clean and enjoyed it while you were alone for the night."

You struggle to keep a straight face as you tread carefully with your bare feet over the dirty floor.

"Sorry father, I was working in the fields all day yesterday and forgot to take my shoes off before I came in. I'll have it cleaned up before breakfast."

"Hum. You need to understand you have responsibilities, you're the eldest now and have been for some time. I shouldn't have to remind you."

"I said I'm sorry"

"That's not what I mean. It's not just the chores in the house. You need to be finding yourself a husband, settling down, I won't be around forever, who will take care of you? Where will you live? You know this house has been promised to your older sister, Idra, if she ever decides to come back."

"Yes I know father. Mother sought to look after all of us didn't she, promising the house to only one of her daughters. Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself."

A hand strikes you across your face, sharp and fast.

"Don't you disrespect me or your mother like that, she may be dead, but she loved you all. You know why she left the house to Idra, the eldest is always left everything, and decides what to give to the others, that's just the way it is, that's the way it was for her, so that's the way it will be for you. I only warn you as I know of Idra's selfish ways, and I think it would be wise for you to make sure you are well looked after. I can't change your mother's wishes. What has been decided stays."

Knowing there is nothing else to be said on the matter; you only nod your head and continue to clean.

"I'm off to work, I expect dinner cooked by the time I get home, and sisters all clean and ready for bed.

With that he slams the door and storms off into the morning, as he has done perhaps every day of his life. You clean the last of the dirt off the floor and think of Kili again, by now he must be busy with something, and you wonder if he is thinking of you too.

As you walk along the bridge to the other side of the village, you look for him, wanting to see him again. Then another dwarf approaches. He is fair of hair and stocky in build, which seems to be the shape of most dwarves, and wears plaits in his beard and moustache. You wonder how you have never seen dwarves passing through here before, and why people seem to dislike them so much. As the fair haired dwarf passes you by, he turns his head to look at you, his face stern. You blush a little, for he is also very striking, and then you realise that it is Kili's brother, Fili, as you have seen them together in the village many a time. You quicken your pace, not wanting to be confronted, though you feel certain that what transpired last night has stayed between you and Kili. You walk briskly over to the barns, preparing yourself for a day of washing.

On entering the barn the smell of fresh hay overwhelms you, reminding you of the tedious day ahead, and you stand in the doorway, feeling the weight of responsibility becoming unbearable Then a voice comes from inside.

"What's the matter?"

You hadn't even noticed Kili lying on a pile of hay, a mischievous grin about his face.

"What are you doing in here? How did you know...you are supposed to be working, people will be looking for you!"

"Don't worry about all that, and never you mind how I found out you would be here, I have my ways. Anyway, I was waiting for you, what else would I be doing here?"

He pats the hay next to him with his hand, signalling for you to lie next to him, and before you know it you are walking over, taking off your cloak and throwing it to the ground. You kneel down to straddle him, resting your hands on his shoulders, and you feel him instantly harden between your legs. You brush aside his hair and kiss his neck, his skin warm and fragrant, salty from his sweat, and as you move further down he lets out a moan. Then he lies down, a look of longing in his eyes, and you undo his trousers. He is incredibly hard, and the sight of it makes you gush. Longing to feel him inside of you again, you slip your under garments aside and hoist yourself onto him, pushing his appendage deep inside you with ease. He lets out a whimper, and puts his hands on your waist, moving them up and down and then around to your buttocks. You begin to thrust up and down, establishing a rhythm, feeling the long length of his penis move in and out of you. You begin to move faster, drunk on the pleasure of it all, pushing yourself as far as you can onto him. You ride him hard, grinding deeper so that your clit rubs against the base of his penis, bringing your orgasm closer. You can feel it coming and look to see if he is ready, as you want him to come with you. His eyes are closed and he arches his back, digging his heels into the hay and giving you the full length of him to enjoy. You fuck him as hard as you can, and your orgasm comes upon you in waves, feeling him throbbing inside you, coming together once more. Then you collapse onto him, feeling his heart beat fast through his chest. You roll over onto the hay, and he lies down next to you, running his fingers through your long hair.

"Do you really want to stay here with me?"

You ask him, not wanting to confuse him, but wanting desperately to tell him how you feel.

"You know I do, I told you that last night. Don't you remember?"

"Yes I do, but you see, I'm not sure if I want to stay."

He frowns, not understanding, thinking that you have changed your mind.

"What I mean is I don't think that I want to live here anymore. When the other dwarves go, you should go with them, and I should like to come with you."

"So far away from your home?"

"It isn't my home, these past few years I have been feeling more and more out of place, and ever since you dwarves came I have envied you. You move about from place to place, you are free."

"Quite the opposite, we dwarves long for a home of our own. You don't know how tiresome it is to always be travelling, never really resting or belonging anywhere."

"Yes, and when you have lived somewhere your whole life, you want nothing more than to break away from it, to know that there are other places beyond and explore them. When you leave I want you to take me with you."

"If that's what you want, of course I will take you with me. I would have to tell my uncle and brother, who I'm sure will have a few things to say about it, but they will come round eventually I'm sure. This morning I was so happy that you shared the same feelings for me, and I was certain that I would stay here and make a life with you. But I wouldn't want you to be unhappy, so I will take you away with me and show you all of middle-earth, and one day we will find a place to call our own."

"When will we be leaving?"

"My uncle Thorin thinks the end of the week"

"I want to leave now, I want to be gone"

"There is a place I know, just over the hill, a small fortress that has been abandoned for some time. You could stay there, as I can see that you are eager to be rid of this place. I didn't realise you were so unhappy?"

"Neither did I, but you have awoken something that was sleeping in me, in more ways than one"

Kili laughs, and smiles sweetly. The expression of joy on his face and the willingness to accept your idea assures you that he would do anything for you.

"I would have to stay at this fortress alone?"

"I will come and stay with you at night, so that you are not alone, and besides, I don't think I can spend a night without you."

"When can I leave for this place?"

"Tonight. I will wait for you by the gate, I will take you there, but make sure you have everything you need ready to take with you"

Kili puts his hand in yours, your fingers meshing with his, and you think to yourself: here is one that you could give your life to, and he would hold it in his hands and keep it safe.

That night you can think of nothing else but the adventures you will have with the dwarves, with Kili at your side, your dark dwarf prince. You go through the motions of the evening: bathing and feeding your younger sisters, cleaning the house and cooking the dinner, all the while cursing your sister Idra for leaving you alone to deal with it all so long ago. If she can go off and have a life of her own then why can't you? When everything is done and the rest of the night is yours, you sit down and write the letter which will tell your father of your departure.

_Dear father,_

_I am writing to tell you that I am leaving. You said that I need to take responsibility and you are right, so I am doing what I think is best for me. I have found someone who will take care of me, but also know that I can take care of myself, and have done all my life. Please do not look for me, for I will never stay in one place. It is time that Sindril, the next eldest, takes responsibility for the remaining family, for I cannot do it anymore. Please know that I love you, and I love my sisters, and wish them all the happiness in their lives, whatever may befall them. It is time for me to have my life as I want it, and I hope you do not think me selfish, but rather, proud that I am finally searching for the happiness that I feel we all deserve. Even you, father. Mother has been gone for some time now, you could marry again, my sisters deserve a mother to care for them, rather than a sister who resents it. I never told you, but I am leaving for the same reasons Idra did, and I don't think she is ever coming home. _

_I hope you will always love me, and forgive me (and Idra) in time,_

_Your daughter._

Satisfied that you have said what you need to, you walk to your room and pack the things that you will take with you on your journey.

Leaving the letter on the table, you make sure the house is in place, feeling that you shouldn't leave it a mess. Your sisters are asleep, and your father is due home very soon. You pick up your things and close the door behind you.

Kili is waiting by the barn, as he said he would, and you both make your way to the gate. Making sure no one is around to see; you sneak through a gap at the side, following Kili as he guides you along a path faintly lit by the moon, one that will lead to the fortress; and the beginning of your new life. He holds your hand all the way, his thick fingers firmly clasping yours. Then he looks back at you, starlight in his eyes, and says,

"To leave, is a very brave thing indeed".


End file.
